fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dreyar
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Yahoo774! Thanks for your edit to the Ten Wizard Saints page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- LastationLover5000 (Talk) 03:04, November 30, 2012 How things work Here's what you don't 'do. You don't make characters that are relatives of canon characters or make Divine Fairy magic with a spell that can travel literally at the speed of light. Both were deleted. I take it you made Zora (spelling?). We have a format for pages (infobox, sections) and we have standards, do not publish nonsense like that again. The welcome message has plenty of stuff to help you and any admin such as myself is here to help you. If you're ever unsure, ask, that's why admins exist among other things. You're new, I can tell, to all this. For page formatting, talk to LastationLover (aka Aha) or Ash, they're best suited for that. (The list of admins is on the navigation bar, on the community tab) For magic, talk to Perchan please. Welcome to the fanon, but please put effort into the things that you publish here. Do heed my words or consequences will follow. Again, welcome. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno]] (Talk to Me) 19:50, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Dreyer? Pick a different surname that isn't so obviously like that of Laxus. Also, use a proper infobox. On the community messages, is a link to a page of useful templates (several infoboxes are there), or just check the community tab on the nav bar. Look around for this sort of stuff, man. Like I said, talk to Aha and Ash. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:21, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Actually looked at that page again, the infobox, that is. It says Dreyar. Didn't I explicitly say not to make relatives? You know, ignoring admins is met with a ban here. Make things easier for yourself, Yahoo. I sound harsh, but the other admins and I have been down this road too many times. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:25, February 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry i didn't get this message until after i made that page i promise it wont happen again Right. Answer messages on the other person's talk page and sign your posts as well. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:32, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Gotcha but how do i make a signature? Just click the signature button at the end of your message and one is made for you. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:39, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Don't do that, it would mess with canon in a rather glaring way. Also, you can't fanonize any of the members of Team Natsu. Just so you know.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:38, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Work on the quality of your work a bit more before making any former Wizard Saints for the fanon WS page. You're new, focus on that for now. But in the future, long as she/he fits the idea of a WS, then yes.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:25, February 10, 2013 (UTC) SO, you want to make another Andromeda? Sure, put you username in parenthesis after it though. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:48, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Hello I've seen some of the articles you've been doing, aside from a few mistakes, you got some potentially good stuff on your hands. I wanted to introduce myself, I'm Phantom. nice to meet you. Phantombeast (talk) 02:52, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Well I understand where you're coming from and I didn't want you to think you're work wasn't considered bad on this wiki. I can relate being the new guy on here, btw what do u think of some of my creations so far? Phantombeast (talk) 03:12, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Alot of people have been telling me that they like Dominic. Hey think I can use Vulcan-Make for one of my characters? Phantombeast (talk) 02:38, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Sure man, if she says no then you have my permission to use any of the magical I've made so far for a replacement to tour's. Velocity Magic, Primal Magic, and Arc of Mimicry Phantombeast (talk) 03:03, February 13, 2013 (UTC) I appreciate it man, think of it as a welcome to the Fanon present from me to you. Anywho bro, I gotta run out for today, can't wait to see what the future has in store for you. ttyl Phantombeast (talk) 03:13, February 13, 2013 (UTC) It is what it is, no biggie. It would've been fun though, and technically you can't delete it. Only an admin can, but I think she's gonna let you keep it, but not as a Molding magic, u better double check with her to be sure cuz if it was suppose to be deleted, she would've done it the moment she saw it. Phantombeast (talk) 00:10, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Sure, no skin off my nose. let me give you some advice, when you want a link to anything on your article, put this and write the already existing article name in it. so put Arc of Mimicry and add on it so it creates a short cut to the article. Phantombeast (talk) 00:17, February 14, 2013 (UTC) No prob, happy to help out in anyway. Listen I'm still in college and I'ma leave atm, but I should be back in in like half an hour or so, depending on how long it takes for me to get home. I'll send u a message when I get on. Phantombeast (talk) 00:20, February 14, 2013 (UTC) No, okay think of someone grabbing something metal, their entire body would turn to metal just like what they picked out, that's for the matter. The energy is like if a bolt of lightning struck the user and then their entire body becomes energized, basically a lightning bolt in human form. That's how Arc of Mimicry works. Phantombeast (talk) 01:17, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Happy to help, just keep in mind the limitation it has, only one absorption at a time, and no absorpting stuff enfused with magic or any style of magic. Phantombeast (talk) 01:25, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Keiko Mai, she's gonna be the one with Vulcanizing Magic, just fyi. Phantombeast (talk) 16:23, February 16, 2013 (UTC) I'd be honored man, just do me a favor and save a spot for me, I promise I'll make it as soon as I finish the Enforcers for my organization Phantombeast (talk) 02:59, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Actually nvm, I'ma do it right now so I don't lose a spot, it'll be a girl named Yuri Bronzo, she'll be the grandaughter of Yana Bronzo, who discovered her heritage since her mother ran away from the family to marry a man they didn't approve. I hope that's alright Phantombeast (talk) 03:04, February 20, 2013 (UTC) That's fine man, have a good nite dude. here's the link. Yuri Bronzo Phantombeast (talk) 03:09, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Image Just like ur normal image, file:Zcla.jpg|45px, then just put the two headings like before. I posted it already set up, just copy and paste. Phantombeast (talk) 21:05, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Table You asked about the table chart on my Vista family page, right? For the members? Just modify it for your own use (change the names, delete some of the slots, etc), that's what I do. I don't make templates or tables, I just modify them. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:21, February 20, 2013 (UTC)